


Fusion affection

by Louse



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louse/pseuds/Louse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot only gets to see Alexandrite for a few minutes, she doesn't plan on wasting them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fusion affection

**Author's Note:**

> relatablepicturesofamethyst on tumblr said that this was their new crackship
> 
> i'm always a slut for crackships
> 
> Not well proof read because I'm focusing on commissions but fight me

Fusion was still a terrifying concept to Peridot - not only was she still struggling to unlearn Homeworld’s views and laws on the matter, but even the thought of becoming an entirely new Gem for a while was enough to put her off, make her freak out last second. The closest she’d gotten to fusing was her Gem glowing, after that she’d refused to try again, ever. Weirdly enough, the Crystal gems accepted that, didn’t chide or tease her.

She wasn’t entirely sure how to act around them, but at least she knew she wouldn’t be made to do anything she wasn’t comfortable with. Peridot did watch them fuse every now and then, though, occasionally they would form Alexandrite, Peridot’s favorite fusion. Though, she was fairly biased, the huge fusion had taken a liking to the technician, and the feeling was mutual.

Peridot hurried out of the barn, sitting cross legged on the grass as the Crystal Gems, bar Steven of course, he was out with Connie, came together and began to harmonize their Gems. Amethyst beamed at her and winked before their bodies became light, and melded together, molding into the shape of Alexandrite before the massive fusion’s form became solid and tangible. The green Gem watched with wide, excited eyes as Alexandrite sat cross legged in a similar manner to her, one large hand resting knuckles down on the ground.

Peridot wasted no time getting up onto her feet and moving to stand on Alexandrite’s palm, holding onto her thumb as the hand was raised, up to the fusion’s face. Peridot was greeted with a warm smile, and the technician beamed back.

“It’s nice seeing you again.” Green cheeks were tinted blue as Alexandrite chuckled.

“I’ve missed you, too.” Alexandrite was extremely careful as she leaned forward to nudge her lips against Peridot, curling her fingers so Peridot could lean back against those if needs be. Peridot had braced herself though, and pressed a kiss to Alexandrite’s face, just above her lips. She was too big to kiss properly, but Peridot had no idea how affection worked regardless, so it was easy for her to find ways to show it to someone so much bigger than her.

The green gem nuzzled her cheek against one of Alexandrite’s, grinning still as she did. She didn’t get to see her partner often, due to the fact she was a fusion of three Gems that needed to be themselves to work together and fit in the temple, so the minutes they could have together were precious.

“You make fusion less...scary, weird.” Peridot let out a happy sigh. “I’ll be able to do it soon, I think.”

“Take your time. They’re not going to judge you for needing some time.” A second hand was raised, and Peridot’s eyes closed as the pad of the pointer finger rubbed her back affectionately.

“I know.” Peridot purred softly, enjoying the attention. She knew that they wouldn’t get much longer together, so she wasn’t going to waste too much time just purring. “I still want to try again soon, though.” Another kiss was pressed to Alexandrite, her cheek that time, then another, and a few more.

“I’m sure they’ll be willing to try.” Alexandrite’s smile grew a touch as Peridot peppered her cheek in kisses, before she moved the green Gem away from her face slightly to look at her. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Those words still felt strange to say, especially since they usually meant that Alexandrite had to unfuse again. Peridot whined slightly as she was lowered to the ground again, clinging onto Alexandrite’s thumb for a few moments, before stepping off. “I’ll see you again soon?”

“As soon as possible.” Alexandrite promised, using one knuckle to playfully, and gently, bump against Peridot, before she shuffled back to unfuse.

Of course it would be a fusion Peridot fell for, and one she could only see for a few minutes every few weeks.


End file.
